Generally, vehicle operators may drive erratically at times. For example, some vehicle operators may get distracted (e.g., texting on a mobile phone, retrieving a dropped object, etc.), be impaired (e.g., falling asleep at the wheel, intoxicated, under the influence of prescription medications, etc.), or in some extreme cases be disabled by a medical emergency (e.g., a heart attack or stroke) while driving. In another example, anomalous behavior of a vehicle may be caused by its driver responding to an unexpected event (e.g., a deer crossing the road, road kill, a group of bicyclers and/or pedestrians, an icy patch, potholes, etc.), which drivers of other vehicles may not be able to see yet. Operating a vehicle while distracted, while unexpectedly disabled, and/or while responding to an unexpected event may lead to erratic, anomalous behavior of the vehicle, which may put the vehicle operator, additional vehicle occupants, and the occupants of other vehicles in close proximity at risk of an accident, injury, or death. Generally speaking, “anomalous” behavior of a vehicle generally refers to vehicle behavior that deviates from or is inconsistent with common or expected vehicle behavior (for example, incongruous, inconsistent, abnormal, unusual, erratic, and/or unsafe behavior), and anomalous vehicle behavior may include vehicle behaviors that increase the risk of accident, injury, or death to proximate vehicles and pedestrians.